brojectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Outdoor Theatre
Ultimate Outdoor Theatre was the fourth episode of the first season of Brojects. It premiered on Cottage Life on April 17th, 2014. Synopsis According to the show's website, the synopsis reads "Frustrated by the poor movie watching experience inside the cottage, brothers Andrew and Kevin Buckles dream of having an outdoor movie theatre setup and this weekend, they set out to realize that dream. They want something that is portable, can be hidden when not in use, is protected from the elements, can function as a music system when not being used to watch movies, and above all, is easy to set up and take down. Settle back with a bag of popcorn and watch as the brothers, together with some help from Walker, premiere their Ultimate Outdoor Theatre." Summary Upon nearing the completion of their outdoor movie theatre build, Andrew and Kevin bring out their Potato Cannon in an effort to "blow up" their old VHS tapes. The boys later discover that they aren't any DVDs down at the cabin either. They decide to film their own movie to present on their movie theatre. After a brief discussion, it's decided that it will be a zombie movie, Night of the Living Bro, starting Kevin as beer-seeking zombie and Andrew as the hapless victim. Production Credits Cast *Hosts: Andrew Buckles, Kevin Buckles, Brian Walker *Appearances by Christie Buckles, Shannon Buckles, Annie Barbour Crew *Created by Andrew Buckles and Kent Sobey *Directed by Kent Sobey *Produced by Kent Sobey, Andrew Buckles, Howard Ng *Directors of Photography: Rob Barnett *Editor: Charles Fogel, Jordan Crute *Music by Jingle Punks *Sound Mixer/Editor: Dino Cuzzolino *Sound Recordist: Bryan Melanson *B-Camera Operator: Kris Booth *Additional Recording by: David Richardson *Production Manager: Alex Coles *Production Cordinator: Jenna MacMillan *Construction Coordinator: Tyler Ryan *Head Carpenter: Shane Delorey *Catering by: Annie Barbour *Researcher: Richard Eng *Post-Production Manager: Jenna MacMillan *Assistant Editor: Christopher Martone *Motion Graphics/Titles by Jamie Spurway *Publicity/Digital Marketing by Julie Giles, GreenHAT Digital Trivia *The boys' movie, Night of the Living Bro, was edited by Brojects production manager Alex Coles on his laptop on iMovie. *Because it was shot using their smartphones, Andrew and Kevin mistakenly filmed Night of the Living Bro in vertical or portrait-orientation rather than the standard horizontal or landscape-orientation that most movies are filmed in. As a result, except for the opening scroll titles, the movie is pillar-boxed (black bars on the left and right sides) and only fills a small portion of their movie screen. *The shot of the Brooklyn Bridge that is seen briefly on the boys' movie screen is from SOS: Save Our Skins, a movie produced and directed by Brojects co-creator/producer/director Kent Sobey, and worked on by many other key Brojects production staff members. Images Quotes Kevin *''(as a zombie) "Graaaaaaains." *"Well this build just went off the rails." *"I hope that this is just a joke on me, and not a joke on you." *"This is the least impressive thing I’ve ever seen." *"Honest to god, Andrew, do I have to tell you everything?" *"But you want the projector behind you, right?" *"Super. Duper." Andrew *"You’ve been a zombie all day.” *"He doesn’t care about aesthetic, and you can tell by looking at him." *"I built this and the table and you have just dropped your pencil on the ground." *"Do zombies have teeth?" *"You look like a zombie that worked at a bakery." Kevin and Andrew *''Andrew: Flip, flap, flop… ::Kevin: Flop *''Andrew'': Who usually wins? The zombies lose, wouldn’t they? ::Kevin: If it's a minor B character like you, you’re getting eaten for sure.